At present, most of line control assemblies (conboxes) of earphones for mobile phones are only provided with an answer function. One structure employs an upper cover and a lower cover which are directly connected through a snap fit/snap joint, and when the upper cover is pressed, a rib provided on the upper cover presses a button on a circuit board to achieve a function control. Another structure employs an upper cover and a lower cover which are connected by ultrasonic hot melting, and a movable button is mounted on the upper cover, when the button is pressed, a rib provided through the button presses a button on a circuit board to achieve a function control.
The first kind of structure mentioned above has disadvantages of larger gaps between the upper cover and lower cover, and easy to introduce dusts and sweats, which cause corrosion to the circuit board after long-term use and then influence the normal function, meanwhile, this structure only can be applied to line control assemblies with a single button. When the line control assembly is required to provide a plurality of function buttons, a plurality of buttons are communicated at the same time when pressed due to a restriction of this structure, which will cause problems such as functional disorder. As for the second kind of structure mentioned above, rack of fusion is easy to occur due to the use of the ultrasonic welding process, and all the parts will be completely scrapped when the rack of fusion occurs, which will cause problems such as higher costs and material waste.
As earlier designed earphones for mobile phones have simple structures and only require an answer function, and do not require multi-functions, such as, song volume control and pause, which results in a simple structure of line control assembly.
As increasingly powerful functions of mobile phones at present, more and more functions are required in earphones, which requires a line control assembly with a multi-button structure which has a simple structure and is convenient to detach and replace.